Hermione Granger y La piedra filosofal
by Dona-chan
Summary: La transición de muggle a bruja, ¿quien mejor para explicarla que la mismisima Hermione?


Hola, heme aquí, iniciando otra loca historia, como habrán podido juzgar por él titulo, cada vez se me ocurren ideas mas desquiciadas, he pensado seriamente en dejarlo por la paz, pero me temo que no puedo, una parte de mí dice, deja que los demás se enteren de tus locas ideas, y bueno, haciéndole caso a esa parte, que sinceramente me cae bien, voy a escribir este intento de fanfic, con otro punto de vista, deséenme suerte.

Como estamos iniciando solo haré los recordatorios de siempre y les daré una pequeña introducción, como mis lectores de siempre saben yo actualizo a los tres reviews y acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde las famosas pastillas de menta, hasta aquellos comentarios que te hacen llorar o incluyen grageas de todos los sabores, en cuanto a la trama, estoy segura que muchos de nosotros alguna vez quisimos ser parte de la historia de Hogwarts, sin embargo en nuestro caso seríamos tomados como magos de familia muggle, y me temo que tendríamos algunos problemas para encajar en esta nueva sociedad, bueno, tomando en cuenta esto, decidí tomar referencias para facilitar esto, y decidí que si alguien podría ayudarnos a entender lo difícil que es esta transición sería Hermione, así que, he aquí mi loca historia, espero que les guste.

1.-LA CARTA.

El sol se elevaba sobre Privet Drive, las cuadradas casitas del lugar lucían la perfección de la que los vecinos siempre se enorgullecían, sin embargo, el auto que recorría la calle en aquel momento no parecía tener la intención de detenerse a observar el paisaje o esperar encontrar algo fuera de lo común, dentro del auto se escuchaba una tranquila música en piano, había un hombre manejando, no era muy viejo, y tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras tarareaba la tonada, la mujer que iba sentada en el lugar del pasajero usaba gafas y hojeaba con interés una revista de apariencia científica, sin embargo a pesar de la aparente normalidad de aquella escena en los asientos de atrás acostada a todo lo largo, una niña de no mas de 10 años miraba al techo con expresión de aburrimiento.

Era una niña de baja estatura, su largo cabello castaño y revuelto caía por el borde del sillón, tenía los ojos de un color castaño profundo, aunque no llegaban a ser del todo oscuros, dio un largo suspiro, revelando que sus dientes incisivos eran algo más largos de lo normal, y se levanto perezosamente del sillón, y con ese mismo movimiento posándose frente a la ventana para ver las casas del lugar, pasaron por todo Privet Drive sin mucha relevancia, y la verdad es que a Hermione Granger no le interesaba mucho en aquel momento lo que sucedía o no en aquel lugar.

Le llamo la atención ver volar una lechuza sobre el número cuatro, y posarse junto a algunas otras, sin embargo, en aquel momento no tenía humor para hacer comentarios. Su madre preocupada al ver la expresión desganada de su hija se volvió en su asiento para preguntarle algo.

-¿Estas bien Herms? La visita ya ha terminado y tu aun tienes esa cara de mal humorada.

-No te fijes mamá- dijo la niña con voz tranquila aunque con un tono muy imponente- es solo que mis primos esta vez si me hicieron enojar.

-No te deprimas hija, estoy segura de que no entienden a una persona tan inteligente como tú, te tienen envidia y por eso te molestan- dijo la mujer que tenía en cabello tan revuelto como su hija, sonriéndole consoladoramente.

Hermione volteo a verla solo un momento y regreso su mirada a la ventana con un suspiro de molestia, la mujer del asiento delantero regreso la vista hacía el frente con algo de preocupación. La muchacha no le presto mucha atención al gesto de su madre y se sumió en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La verdad era que su madre tenía razón, estaba dándole demasiada importancia a ese asunto, sin embargo, era algo que no dejaba tranquila a la niña, sus primos, siempre la molestaban, le decían que era muy extraña y siempre buscaban pretextos para alejarse de ella, no es que aquello le preocupara, lo que la malhumoraba era que ellos en si parecían tener razón. Cuando iba a visitarlos, sus primos siempre resultaban castigados, ya fuese por romper vidrios, descomponer aparatos electrónicos, o simplemente no acercarse a ella, ellos siempre la culpaban a ella de las cosas que sucedían, e incluso ella misma se daba cuenta de que sus primos no causaban los desastres.

Empezó a notar unas cuantas similitudes entre todos lo casos, el punto era que siempre que ocurrían ese tipo de "desgracias" ella estaba o enojada o muy triste, eso la había llevado a pensar que tal vez ella era la causante y que por eso se había ganado el sobrenombre de "rara" entre sus primos, ese día en especial, ellos la habían evitado como si no existiera, y ella enfadada había ido a pararse frente a sus primos cuando estos jugaban fútbol, y al final habían terminado regañando a los niños por haber golpeado a un hombre con su balón en la cabeza, cuando este pasaba por ahí.

El balón no podía salir de la casa ni con un buen golpe, tenían un patio bajo techo, eso lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo, el balón había salido de la casa, justo cuando Hermione le gritaba a su primo mayor que debían dejarla jugar, la pelota había desaparecido como cualquier cosa, antes de que los gritos de su tía los hicieran reaccionar.

Dieron vuelta en una calle, hacía unos 20 minutos que habían dejado Privet Drive atrás, aun quedaba un buen tramo de camino, y más aburrida que molesta Hermione se dio la vuelta en su lugar y se recargo en los respaldos de los asientos que ocupaban sus padres, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, el sol iluminaba el camino con un tono rojizo que denotaba que ya atardecía, avanzaron por un camino casi desierto cuando la estación del radio cambio de manera súbita a otra, los adultos se miraron algo confundidos y volvieron a sintonizar la estación, fue solo una fracción de segundo que escucharon de nuevo la música, entonces el sintonizador se volvió loco y el radio era inaudible, fue entonces cuando el señor Granger decidió apagarlo dándose por vencido ante el fenómeno.

Desde su lugar, Hermione observo el fenómeno con curiosidad, coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miro a su madre completamente ajena a lo que la mantenía molesta hasta hace un momento.

-Mamá- dijo con un tono juguetón- ¿qué paso?- pregunto inocentemente- ¿por qué la radio comenzó a fallar?

-No lo sé hija- dijo la mujer volviéndose hacía su hija seriamente- debe ser algún tipo de magnetismo.

Sin embargo, sobre el auto, planeando a la misma velocidad, iba una lechuza, que parecía un fantasma inmóvil sobre el auto, a pesar de que movía las alas de vez en cuando, llevaba una carta en el pico, sellada con cera, representando un sello con un escudo muy peculiar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Entonces iras tú?

-Claro, seré rápida y directa, no habrá ningún problema, además Albus tiene mucho trabajo, y me temo que no será la única niña a la que tendremos que visitar.

-Bien, pero recuerda que debes ser discreta, solo ellos deben enterarse.

-¿Por quien me tomas?¿Crees que no puedo decirle a una niña y a sus padres del mundo mágico sin que toda la calle se entere? Porque si es así, me temo que no me conoces bien.

-¿Siempre serás así conmigo Minerva?

-Siempre y cuando no me des una razón para cambiar..., bueno, ya me voy, deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas, te veo en Hogwarts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione bajo de un salto del auto, y se estiro un poco, la verdad es que no le gustaban los viajes largos, y aquello se había prolongado mas de lo que ella hubiera querido, su madre, que también había bajado del auto se apresuro a llegar a la puerta de la casa y entrar, la niña no se movió, y miro como también su padre salía perezosamente del auto y entraba en la casa, el lugar estaba poco iluminado, la poca luz del día le daba un tono azul grisáceo al lugar, y la frescura de la próxima noche relajaba a Hermione, mientras pensaba que solo quedaban un par de semana para volver al colegio, y para volver a ver a sus amigos.

Se dio la vuelta en su lugar para observar el resto de la calle, el alumbrado público ya estaba encendido y todos sus vecinos estaban en sus casas, a lo lejos, en una casa podía oírse música, imagino a un adolescente escandaloso o tal vez una fiesta, y suspiro, para ella, al menos aquel día, las emociones habían terminado... o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que se fijo en la lechuza de color marrón que estaba observándola desde el techo del auto.

La niña parpadeo extrañada, no era muy común ver ese tipo de animales en aquel lugar, con mas detenimiento miro al ave, y reparo en la carta que esta llevaba, alargo una mano para cogerla y la lechuza habiendo terminado su trabajo volvió a levantar el vuelo y se fue.

La observo alejarse aun con la carta en las manos, después miro el sobre con curiosidad y le dio la vuelta para ver a quien iba dirigida...

_Srta. H. Granger._

_No.12 Railview_

_Maida Vale_

_Londres._

Se sorprendió al ver que era para ella, intento pensar que era para su madre tal vez, pero ella se llamaba Emma (originalidad sobre todo), no podía haber ninguna equivocación, la abrió ansiosamente, a diferencia de cierto ojiverde que conocemos bien, y la leyó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa para entrar después de todo.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

Muy bien, hasta ahí las cosas ya eran sospechosas, se pregunto incluso si no sería alguna broma, no podía existir una escuela así, y menos un director con todas esas ridículas matriculas. Aún así la muchacha siguió leyendo.

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Alguien de nuestro personal se presentara en breve a su casa para explicarle las generalidades solo me queda recordarle que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy Cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Un puesto en el Colegio? ¿Esperaban su lechuza? Y lo más alarmante de todo ¿alguien del personal se presentaría en su casa? Hermione levanto la mirada de la carta con una expresión de exaltación, se había puesto pálida, a pesar de que ya había entrado en la casa.

Su madre salió al recibidor para localizar a la muchacha, al parecer la cena ya estaba lista

-Hermio... Hija ¿qué te sucede?- dijo al ver la expresión tan pálida en el rostro de su hija.

La niña le extendió la carta a su madre, sin cambiar su tono, ella la leyó apresuradamente y su cara tomo una expresión muy parecida a la de su primogénita, la miro con sorpresa y luego pregunto con voz titubeante.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?- dirigió a su hija una mirada severa, como si se burlara de ella- ¿de dónde la has sacado Hermione?

La muchacha recupero la estabilidad un poco y luego encaro a su madre.

-Me la ha dado una lechuza, justo antes de entrar, estaba sobre el auto y...

Su madre se preparo para echarle un sermón encima a la niña sobre bromas infantiles, y cosas que no le hacía gracia de ellas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir la primera palabra, algo las interrumpió, e hizo que ambas volvieran a perder el color inmediatamente: el timbre sonó...

Estáticas como estaban por el acontecimiento ninguna pareció notar el timbre, y solo se movieron de nuevo cuando este sonó por segunda vez, entonces su madre recupero la compostura y se dirigió a la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, vio sus temores confirmados casi en su totalidad, frente a ella estaba una mujer envuelta en una capa de color púrpura y con un sombrero puntiagudo a juego, era alta y de cabello negro, el cual sujetaba en una coleta muy apretada en un moño, al mirarla, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que era una mujer muy severa, pero muy inteligente, su madre no había dicho nada aún, miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a ella como si esperara a que le dijera que venía promocionando algo, pero al no recibir respuesta pregunto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Claro- dijo la mujer con un tono firme- Vengo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, he venido a hablar sobre la plaza que tiene su hija en nuestro colegio, ¿me permite pasar?

La madre de Hermione miro a la mujer sin palabras, y se hizo a un lado cuando esta entro sin esperar respuesta, se quito la capa y el sobrero y los colgó en la entrada, después se acerco a Hermione lentamente, y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Tu debes ser Hermione Granger, es un placer, ahora si eres tan amable de mostrarme la sala y llamar a tus padres ahí te estaré agradecida- dijo sin tomar en cuenta que la niña temblaba de pies a cabeza de la impresión, Hermione simplemente asintió y guió a la mujer hasta la sala, seguida de su madre que aun seguía muda.

La mujer se dirigió a la sala con paso firme, las mujeres Granger la miraron boquiabiertas, la siguieron donde ella ya las esperaba sonriendo…

-Quiero hablarles sobre el futuro de su hija, para empezar, el por que la escogimos.- como las otras dos no dijeron nada continuo tomando aire esta vez- Debo informarle que su hija es una bruja…

¿Qué tal para el primer capitulo? Bien ¿no? Me temo que para el final me quede un poco corta, pero se me seco el cerebro, espero que les guste de todas formas. Dejen review por favor, a los 3 reviews actualizo.


End file.
